I belong to you
by lonelyrainbow
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have Santana over for her monthly sexytimes-visit. Full prompt inside and warnings too. dom!Rachel, dom!Santana and sub!Quinn, so you have been warned. Enjoy!


**Title**: I belong to you

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: threesome, hint of anal, toys, sub/dom, bondage

**Summary**: I had an anon in my tumblr-ask-box: you should write a fic that gets really descriptive of faberry or pezberry, like scissoring and like having a threesome, and fucking with dildos and sex toys and outfits and kinky stuff. please!

So that's what I came up with, it's not exactly what the anon wanted, but I gave my best. It's dom!Rachel, dom!Santana and sub!Quinn.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Author's note**: English is not my first language, so please excuse mistakes I have probably missed. I really had problems with the beginning of this fic (might have been the lack of sleep), but my friend Nina helped a lot with the start. Thanks bb! Another special thanx to my friend Sarah, who read it right before I published and gave the last advices. Thanks to you too xxx

Please enjoy!

**I belong to you**

Quinn hadn't noticed the glaring looks of her girlfriend through the hallway of McKinley High. She was talking with Finn, because he had problems to understand his homework. Rachel's eyes were piercing through the back of her head, but she didn't notice. Rachel was very possessive of her and got jealous very quickly. Quinn had realized that in the beginning of their relationship, but she liked it. She liked to be controlled, but only in the privacy of their homes and in the bedroom. She was still the queen bee in school and it had to stay like this. Only glee club knew of their recent commitment to each other and they knew what would happen if the school found out.

After glee club, Quinn and Rachel stayed in the choir room and when everyone had left, Rachel started to speak to her blonde girlfriend: „I saw you with Finn today." Brown orbs found hazel ones over a row of chairs.

„Yes, he needed help with his homework. I-", the movement of Rachel's hand silenced her.

„You know, I don't like it when you talk to boys, and most likely when you talk to Finn.", Rachel growled. „I think you deserve punishment for this.", she got closer to Quinn until she stood directly in front of her.

Rachel still had her eyes locked with the blonde. Her eyes showed mixed emotions. Anger, love and a hint of… lust?

Rachel's finger wandered over the front of Quinn's blouse. „I think, I have to show you, who you belong to and because you touched his arm in a _very_ friendly way, we will connect this with our monthly visit of Santana.", she whispered against Quinn's lips and smirked.

The monthly visit of Santana was an interesting story. Santana was in a relationship with Brittany and both were good friends with Quinn and Rachel now. Being closeted together built a bond between the girls. Once they've had sex after a party, all of them. Together. It was a little awkward, but Santana, Quinn and Rachel enjoyed it so much, they made a ritual out of it.

Brittany was not a fan of sharing herself with another two girls, so she let Santana do what she wanted. The brunette cheerio enjoyed being the dominant part in the bedroom, too, sometimes, but Brittany didn't like being dominated, so they found a compromise.

Rachel and Quinn shared their bedroom with Santana frequently once a month, when they all had the urge to come together, and Santana could let her dominant side out. Quinn was the submissive one. Always. In school she always was dominant, everyone looked up to her. The perfect girl.

But in bed she needed to become the object to her lover, it lifted somehow the pressure of her and relieved her.

Quinn drove over to Rachel after school, because her fathers were away and they could do, what they had planned without interruption. She parked the car in the driveway and got out. Her heart fluttered nervously in her chest as she knocked on the door. Rachel opened with a naughty grin on her face.

„Hello, gorgeous.", she said, grabbed the collar of Quinn's shirt and pulled the taller girl in for a kiss.

The kiss got heavier when Rachel's tongue poked out and licked over Quinn's bottom lip. The blonde granted her entrance and they stumbled into the hall. Quinn kicked the wooden door shut and was pressed against it immediately. Rachel nibbled down her jaw to her neck, while bringing Quinn's hands over her head to hold them there.

Little moans escaped Quinn's throat and Rachel felt her panties getting wetter.

„I love it, when you give up all control. I will fuck your senses out.", the singer growled into the blondes ear and sucked again on the soft skin.

„So you two started the party already?", another female voice called from the

living room. Santana approached them and Quinn squirmed under the

gaze of her two lovers. She was their prey and she loved every minute of it.

„We should continue our little party in the bedroom.", Rachel said and kissed

Quinn on the side of her mouth, never letting go of her hands. She pulled

her girlfriend up the stairs and Santana followed them close behind with a hungry look in her eyes.

After they entered the bedroom, the mood shifted and Rachel got a more serious look on her face. Santana stood behind her, she knew she had to wait till it was her turn.

„Strip.", Rachel simply said and Quinn begun to undress. The blouse and skirt found its way to the floor and after the bra fell down and revealed the perky soft mounds, Santana called: „Stop."

Quinn looked up with expectation. „Show us, how wet you are." Rachel smirked and became hotter the minute the nimble fingers of her girlfriend disappeared in the red lacy panties. Quinn closed her eyes, when her fingertips grazed over her already swollen bundle and she swallowed down a moan.

She dipped them into the wet heat. Her panties were already dripping with her juices. She coated her fingers and took them out again. Quinn held her wet hand to her two mistresses. She stayed quiet, she knew the rules. No talking, as long as they didn't allow it.

„You know, you deserve punishment, right?", Rachel said with a stern voice. Quinn only nodded. „Tell Santana, why you have to be punished."

„I talked to Finn today and touched his arm.", she answered quietly and looked to the floor. Her hands dangled on her sides, the wetness had already dried on her hand.

„Lie down on your back.", Santana said and nodded to Rachel. Both had talked about, what to do. Quinn did, what was told her.

Rachel came over to her with a silky scarf in her hand. „You will not know, what hit you.", she smirked and put the scarf around the blonde head. „But you know the save word, right?", Rachel whispered directly in her ear and Quinn nodded with a small smile.

„You can come, when we let you and you get punished if you don't obey. You understand?", Santana said standing still at the foot of the bed, watching Rachel's doing. Quinn nodded and answered in a strong voice: „Yes, Mistress Santana."

Rachel pulled another scarf from a drawer and tied up Quinn's hands on the headboard. She was lying there now blind and helpless.

Rachel ripped the last garment of her girlfriend and seated herself on the side of her naked body. Santana begun to take off her cheerio skirt, spanks and panties slowly, while the singer took one of Quinn's nipples in her mouth. She sucked fiercely and bit on the stiff bud. Quinn cried out in pain, but Rachel continued without a hitch. She switched sides and teased the now sore bud with her fingers. Quinn arched her back. The wetness between her legs increased. She liked a little pain and Rachel was very talented with her tongue. She sucked and licked over and over. Little moans escaped the blondes mouth.

Meanwhile Santana had put on the harness, that Rachel had given her earlier.

The singer stopped her actions and took out a small purple vibrator from her nightstand drawer. Quinn was breathing heavy and a light layer of sweat was glistening on her skin. Quinn's feet were standing apart on the mattress, giving Santana a perfect view on the swollen moist flesh.

Santana was absentminded stroking her skin-colored appendage, while watching the girls on the bed. The insert was rubbing her already the right way and she couldn't wait the shove it inside the blonde girl.

Quinn was listening to her surroundings. She shivered as it made „klick" and a buzzing noise filled her ears. She jerked up at the vibration on her stiff and sensitive nipples.

„Fuck!", Quinn yelled out and arched her back once more. She didn't notice the dip on the bed and yelled again, when the 7 inch dildo was shoved roughly into her tight channel. Santana stilled inside her and spread her legs even wider. Seconds later she began pumping in and out in a slow rhythm. The insert rubbed her right and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Quinn was meanwhile a mess of emotions. The friction inside her was driving her crazy and Rachel was still tantalizing her with the vibrating toy. Rachel moved over her whole upper body, but never to her throbbing clit to release her. The smaller girl planted slow butterfly kisses over the sensitive skin of Quinn's chest to her neck.

„Who is your mistress?", Rachel asked in a husky voice right inside her ear.

„You are. I'm yours.", Quinn answered through the haze of her head with a groan.

Heat was building up inside her. Her walls clenched around the strap-on and made it more difficult to push in. Santana pushed faster and harder. She grunted like a wild animal and thrust even more powerful.

„Oooooh", Quinn shouted out. She was at the brink to let go, but she knew she could not without permission.

„Please, let me come!", she whined and Santana stopped all actions. She pulled completely out.

„Nooooooooo.", Quinn complained again and earned a rough pinch on her sensitive nipple.

„Now we should let you wait here with your frustration.", Rachel said with anger in here voice. „You know the rules."

„I'm sorry.", Quinn whispered. She knew it was too early to beg for release. „Let me make it up to you. I'm sorry.", she said with desperation in her voice. The muscles in her abdomen were still tense and her wet flesh was tingling in anticipation.

Rachel took off her skirt and panties without a sound. She crawled over her blindfolded girl, put her knees on both sides of her head and sat down.

„Now, make me come, bitch!", she said harshly and Quinn began eating her out. Her tongue penetrated the dripping hole and sucked on the sensitive flesh. Her nose teased the protruding bundle of nerves and the muscles of Rachel's tight channel clenched around her tongue. She pushed in and out and the moaning above her increased. „Goood, yes!"

Santana took the purple vibrator out of Rachel's hand and begun the teasing again. She switched it on and held it against Quinn's clit. Her hips jerked up, but Quinn didn't stop her mouth. A minute later Rachel came down from her high and rolled down from her girlfriend. „Oh god, that was good."

The smirk in Quinn's face changed instantly in silent outcry as Santana heightened the intensity of the vibration. She slid it up and down the slit and the wetness made it slippery. The was barely friction, so the teasing was almost unbearable.

Quinn tried to rub more on the vibrating toy, but Santana held her hips down. The blonde girl groaned in frustration and felt like exploding.

„Please", she whined. Santana stroked once more over the sensitive flesh down to the hidden puckered hole. She stayed there with the buzzing toy and dipped the tip in a little. Quinn groaned at the painful intrusion. Santana knew Quinn didn't like this part of bedroom games, so she wandered up again to the throbbing bundle. Rachel had captured Quinn's mouth and swallowed all following complaints. Her tongue found promptly entrance and the tongues danced around each other.

Santana used the distraction and pushed the dildo again into Quinn with a forceful thrust. The strap-on rubbed the dark haired cheerleader fiercely on her swollen bud and she thrust hard and fast. Quinn's moans were muffled through the mouth on hers. The tension had built up again and stars blinked before her eyes. Santana was on the edge and with a last powerful push, she came apart. „Fuck, yes!"

She extracted the appendage from Quinn, who groaned frustrated. She still hadn't came apart. „Please, let me come", she whispered between heavy breaths. Rachel smiled.

„So you know now, where you belong?", she asked with love in her voice. Quinn nodded. „You. Always you."

Rachel crawled over to the foot of the bed. Santana had caught her breath again and dressed herself. She knew she had to leave. She had her kick out of it and at home waited her girl. The brunette cheerio nodded to Rachel and left quietly the house.

The singer laid herself between the panting girls legs. The scent of her girl filled her senses and she smiled. She surprised the exhausted girl with a firm lick along her glistening slit. She held Quinn's hips down and dove in.

She sucked in the oversensitive bud and teased it with her tongue. Quinn moved her restricted arms wildly and tugged fiercely on the scarf.

„Oh god!", she yelled and a second later she came apart. Rachel lapped at her dripping entrance and licked up all the flowing juices. The soft stimulation let the taller girl moan and she came undone a second time, when the singer thrust her tongue in to drink up the tasty honey.

After Rachel finished, she put a blanket over their heated bodies and loosened the scarves around the blonde head and her hands. Quinn opened her heavy-lidded eyes and smiled. „Hey."

„Hey, babe.", Rachel snuggled closer and put her head on Quinn's shoulder. „Are you ok?" She draped her arm over the toned stomach of her girl and squeezed softly.

„Yeah", she husked out. „I will be sore tomorrow."

The giggling, that erupted from the cheerleader, shook both of their bodies.

„I love you.", Quinn whispered.

„I love you.", said Rachel and looked up to her girlfriend. Quinn had already closed her eyes and her breathing had evened out. Rachel followed her minutes later.


End file.
